As human societies become increasingly complex and populations grow, the demand for energy is ever-increasing. In modern societies, energy production relies in large part on non-renewable resources such as coal, oil, and natural gas. In addition to existing in finite supply, use of these products leads to formation of pollutants that raise environmental concerns. Burning coal and oil products, for example, leads to airborne pollutants including carbon dioxide. Natural gas, which is often thought to be largely pollutant-free, requires processing prior to use, and this processing produces airborne pollutants as byproducts. Further, the transport of oil and other petroleum products carries within it an inherent risk of pollution due to, for example, a leak in the transport vessel.
Alternate forms of energy production are proposed from time to time, each having various benefits and detriments. Biofuel or biomass energy sources, for example, are often proposed as solutions to the world's energy problems, in part because they represent largely renewable resources. Such fuels suffer from problems, however, in that they produce pollutants in many cases similar to that produced by the use of fossil fuels, and production of sufficient biomass to meet the world's energy demands seems unlikely and can, in some instances, compete directly with resources needed for the world's food supply.
Wind power is another method that produces no air pollution and is therefore an attractive source of energy production. Such a method, however, is less than desirable in areas where there is no constant source of wind. Furthermore, wind power units are seen as eyesores by many living in areas in which they have been implemented, and the devices have been known to affect bird migratory patterns and to present physical dangers to birds flying near them.
Nuclear energy holds promise in that the amount of energy produced from a small amount of material is great, and in that there is little or not air pollution produced by a nuclear power plant. Nuclear energy also has certain drawbacks, however, in that dangerous waste is produced and must be disposed of. In addition, uranium mining results in the release of greenhouse gases that lead to environmental concerns.
Hydroelectric energy is common in the form of hydroelectric dams, where water from, for example, a river is used to turn turbines or water wheels that are coupled to electrical generators. Such methods, however, may have a considerable environmental impact on the area surrounding the dam. Further, hydroelectric energy, as commonly used, requires a great deal of water and is not suitable for use in areas that, in fact, need water.
What is needed, therefore, is a pollution-free energy system that does not rely on wind conditions or geographical features of the landscape such as lakes or rivers, utilizes no dangerous substances, and requires no combustion. Further, such a device is desirable that also provides water to areas in need thereof, and which may also be used to effect at least some degree of climate control in a positive manner, as opposed to the negative effect exerted by many currently-used energy systems.